


you've got mail!

by noahfronsenburg



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: Dimension Travel, Epistolary, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg
Summary: I have come to deliver a letter!





	you've got mail!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajur/gifts).



> happy yuletide!!! when i saw your prompt about post-epilogue, i KNEW i had to write something like this— i love all the implied endings that the game gives, and getting to play around with them was very fun. there's a lot of secrets hidden in here, and i tried to slip some of your other requests/interests based on your tumblr in here, so i hope you can recognize all of them! some are more obvious than others. i tried to address your request for relationships w subtext and found family, so hopefully it shows through, ahaha

(Letter delivered to Savyna, no return address listed, no name listed. The envelope was faded, the colors somewhat leeched, and smelled strongly of saltwater. Within were multiple sheets of thin paper apparently made out of some sort of aquatic plant, written on in some kind of softly glowing ink in flowing, curly script.)

 

My dear Savyna, The Great Mizuti be writing to you from another world! Impossible to believe? Difficult to believe? Did not think that The Great Mizuti could do it? But true! Here we be, in another land, so far from home! There be secrets to get here, but you cannot possibly know them, certainly cannot have them, probably cannot guess them, not yet—The Great Mizuti be keeping those for now! The Great Mizuti be very busy, very busy yes. There be so many worlds out there, more than there be stars in the sky, and The Great Mizuti be exploring all of them. Every single one! In order!

The Great Mizuti made a checklist. Very practical, The Great Mizuti be thinking, very sensible. The Great Mizuti be hoping you would appreciate the time put into it.

This world also has the ocean, although it be very boring. The Great Mizuti was told that the ocean here has always been here, and has never gone away, and that people are born in the ocean and if they are they can breathe underwater and have magic ocean powers. The Great Mizuti finds this very hard to believe, but perhaps our ocean living inside Xelha and then coming back out again would be very hard for everyone else to believe. This is the secret to the other worlds that The Great Mizuti be finding: every time it seems magic and secrets of one be untoppable, the next tops!

The Great Mizuti will be staying here a while. There be so much to look at. The Great Mizuti _must_ learn how an ocean works, and tell everyone all about it! What lives in an ocean? Can you eat the things that live in an ocean? Can you eat an ocean? What kind of magic can you learn from an ocean? How many oceans can you keep in one Xelha? And how many oceans can everywhere else keep if they are not in Xelha? Endless, endless questions The Great Mizuti be asking.

The Great Mizuti found some very interesting recipes for you! When The Great Mizuti gets back, you must be telling The Great Mizuti all about how cooking them goes. The Baumkuchen be The Great Mizuti’s favorite, but the Seafood Hamburger is also very good. (“Seafood” is what you eat from the ocean. Fish are in an ocean. Are fish in the ocean at home, too? Or just Diadem where Gibari can never catch them?)

So much love!

 

The Great Mizuti

 

 

 

 

 

(Letter delivered to Emperor Lyude by courier, return address to Savyna, currently located in Mira, C/O Mira Culinary Institute Mail Offices. The envelope was dusted with what looked like flour stains, and smelled suspiciously of burned food. Along with the envelope was delivered a small round cake. Inside the envelope were multiple pages of plain white paper, covered in sharp, small writing in dark ink.)

 

L:

Don’t bother sending accounting paperwork. I appreciate the gesture but I can’t help. This is what the Senate is supposed to be for. Do I look like I understand economic theory?

(Don’t answer that.)

If all else fails, I’m sure Ladekahn can help.

I looked over your concepts for restructuring the military, and you’re off to a good start. The development of disparate structures will help prevent the resurgence of a centralized structure that can be abused, but what will happen in the field when a single commander is needed? This can’t be a wartime measure—although I hope wartime is far away.

I attached some schematics for you. It may be more effective to place authority over the military with a civilian officer; ideally someone not affiliated with either the pro- or anti-machination party. Larikush may be an effective choice, if you can convince him. I would also suggest Melodia, if the oversight committee on the Senate can be manipulated into accepting it. Placing power into the hands of someone who will refuse to use it can prevent the problem from ever starting.

Melodia is doing well. She as attended several classes with me, and is beginning to settle in almost like a student. She isn’t very good at it, but she’s trying. The Duke has been encouraging her. You should too at whatever meeting you set up next.

Why are you not putting Ayme and Folon in charge of the reconstruction efforts? They’re both wasted as ambassadors. It’s like you have no idea what you’re doing. After two years I’d think that you would have this all figured out. Get moving, Your Majesty.

The cake is from a recipe Mizuti sent me. It’s called a “Baumkuchen”, and she said it was from the first other world she has been to. I do not believe the second part of that statement, and neither should you. Do _not_ tell Gibari, because he will believe it and tell everyone it is true. In your next letter, give me a list of individuals who are not yet into new governmental positions.

No, I will not come be your official chef.

 

S.

 

 

 

 

 

(Letter delivered to the court of King Ladekahn of Diadem at Castle Elnath in Sheliak by Emperor Lyude of Alfard during an official visit and passed directly to Gibari (who was reportedly not happy about it), addressed to one Royal Consort of Diadem (in absentia) C/O His Majesty, return address Emperor Lyude of Alfard, Mintaka. Inside was a single sheet of paper, scrawled on haphazardly in handwriting that used to be neat, but was by necessity functionally incomprehensible.)

 

Gibari, Savyna says that Ladekahn needs to come teach me how economics works because she said she does not understand it. Do you understand economics? Can you and Ladekahn come and teach me how economic theory works? I know you refuse to have anything to do with any government at all but it is really worrying me that the Senate can never seem to agree to anything. It has been almost three years and I feel like we are all just sitting on our hands.

I meant to mail you this letter months ago but everything kept getting away from me and then we had to pass the budget and I think I may have made that into a disaster but anyway I wanted to tell you Savyna also thinks that I should put Melodia in charge of the military if Larikush will not do it and I asked him and he said no so that leaves Melodia and I am not entirely sure if Melodia would want to but it seems like a good idea because I do not think she will ever want to start a war again—unless you think she might want to start a war again? Can you ask Kalas if he thinks Melodia would want to start another war again because if he thinks she is not likely to then I want to put her in charge of it so I can stop worrying about it.

Also Savyna said Mizuti sent her a letter from another world—can you believe it? She actually did it! Mizuti gave her a recipe for a “Bumkutchen” in it and I haven’t the faintest idea what that is but it was absolutely fantastic. Did Savyna already send you one? If you two have not gotten some from her you should write her and ask about it. Also can you believe Mizuti really went to another world? She is so smart and talented will be such a great Chieftain whenever she comes back. I am worried about her, though. Going to other worlds seems terribly dangerous, even if she is The Great Mizuti. But maybe being Emperor is messing with my head.

 

 

 

 

 

(Letter delivered to the office of Doctor Larikush in Cebalrai by a fishing shipment from Diadem, where it was held for nine months without being picked up. It was addressed to “X (AND JACKASS)” and eventually vanished from the mail basket. The envelope was a hastily taped-up napkin, and inside it was a very folded sheet of paper, scribbled on with a fisherman’s grease pencil. A tacked on second paper was shoved into the folded up ball of the first paper.)

 

I can’t believe there’s someone worse at this shit than I am because Lyude forgot to send me a letter so long he ended up just giving it to me. (Can you believe that guy?)

Anyway, I know this letter will never get to Kalas because he never checks his mail, but Xelha can you ask him to ask Melodia to tell Savyna to tell Lyude if she’ll be Alfard’s new Quaestor? Some stupid idea they’ve cooked up about putting someone in charge who won’t start any wars or something. Kahn thought it sounded like a good idea, but you know my motto about listening to him. I didn’t come up with the idea, so don’t blame me.

Hope you guys are doing all right, we missed you at the anniversary last week. I know you’re busy, but drop by sometime, would you? You two are basically immortal now since you’ve both died a couple times or whatever, but I’m not getting any younger! I’m going to be forty pretty soon, and if you’re not both at my birthday I’m going to find you and paddle you (literally!). I would never miss either of your birthdays _if you were ever here._  Xelha, make sure you’re back! Tie Kalas up and drag him if you have to!

P.S: DID YOU HEAR ABOUT MIZUTI GOING TO OTHER WORLDS? APPARENTLY PEOPLE CAN ALL BREATHE UNDERWATER IN ONE OF THEM I WANT TO GO SO AS SOON AS YOU GUYS GET BACK WE’RE GOING OBVIOUSLY ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE FOUND THE BUMKITCHEN THERE AND IT’S GREAT YOU NEED TO TRY IT

P.P.S: Did you hear that the Senate forgot to declare Lyude’s birthday a national holiday? Guess some things never change even if you are emperor, huh.

 

 

 

 

 

(Note found stuck to corkboard next to cabin door somewhere below on Earth. Written on repurposed paper, in a curly hand.)

 

1: Melodia as general of Alfard, y/n?  
2: Get Lyude a birthday gift because they forgot (again!)  
2: Gibari’s birthday, need to be there, find out date  
3: Bumkitchen(?)  
4: Mizuti found other worlds so we should find out where she went

 

 

 

 

 

(Envelope delivered to Duchess Melodia of Mira, no return address listed, no name listed. The envelope was made out of leaves and the letter inside was written in a shaky, too-large hand in charcoal on the back of a letter from Gibari. The final line was crossed out twice but still visible.)

 

Since we didn’t get Gibari’s letter until like a week ago I figure you’ve already heard everything. But we didn’t have much paper, so I reused it just in case you didn’t. Is Lyude wanting to make you General of all the Alfard armies or something for real? It sounds like a stupid idea to me. Not because I think you’d be bad at it or start a war or something, just seems like a good way to waste a whole lot of time.

I think you’d be good at it, though.

We’re gonna come by soon (I guess?) since Xelha says we have to actually go to Gibari’s birthday thing. Seems dumb but I guess I miss people. Expect us someday or something.

Anyway, what’s the story with the Mizuti stuff? Gibari said something in his letter but it wasn’t very clear what he was trying to talk about. She went to other worlds and got bit on the bum by a kitchen? Do we know where she is, or is she still missing. Also why doesn’t she have to go to Gibari’s birthday party? If I have to go to the party she should have to go to the party.

I swear it feels like we left ten minutes ago and now you guys are throwing parties.

Anyway, I put some of those weird herbs you like in here. I hope you’re doing better. Gibari didn’t mention anything, but if Lyude is talking about putting you in charge of the military or something, he’s probably got a reason for it, and I can only hope that it’s because you’re doing better. 

Miss you. 

 

 

 

 

(Letter delivered to The Quicksand Adventurer’s Guild, addressed to one Mizuti (Great), in an envelope of stained paper (or glass?) from Duchess Melodia of Mira. The letter inside was written on matching stained glass paper in a silver ink, in a fine hand.)

 

To continue our previous conversation based on your last letter, no, I do not believe that this phenomenon you were able to encounter is quite the Spiriter in exactitude. While the Echo bears some similarities on the surface, it’s a connection to a single, large entity, rather than to individual. It’s an interesting concept in terms of potential impact _with_ a Spirit, but not the solution that we need. I would, however, be deeply curious to learn more if you are still residing there and can forward more information. Alongside the Aons, this is the closest you’ve come so far.

Gibari’s birthday party was lovely. It really was sort of all-out, since he was sharing it with Ladekahn, and Kalas and Xelha did end up arriving after all, albeit late. They announced that they were expecting a child at the party—a concept I am not sure I am comfortable with, actually, the more that I think about it—and have named Lyude and I as their preferred options for secondparents. Larikush was there, and he cried something painful. (Yes, even Meemai was there. There was a good deal of excited whale noises, if such a thing can be categorized.)

I struggle sometimes to think about this life as one that I am really living. I wonder what my parents would have thought of it; I wonder what Kalas’ parents would have thought of it. We have all come so far in the last five years that whenever you find yourself preparing to return to us I am unsure you will recognize the world that you left. Most of the five countries are finally beginning to move onto the Earth properly and off of the sibling trees, especially since Kalas and Xelha have returned from their sabbatical of learning their way around, and the resulting culture clash with the Children is...fascinating.

Your recipe for baumkutchen has been an enormous hit, and Savyna’s variation on it has taken over nearly every fancy party. Gibari mistakenly led Kalas to believe it was called bumkitchen, which I feel you would appreciate. Savyna has been deep in investigating a way to replicate the heavenly eggnog you suggested to her, and would appreciate anything else that you can pass her way. (I know that I, for selfish reasons, would do so as well.)

It is with great sadness that I did wish to let you know that Grandfather passed away some few months ago. He had been struggling for nearly a year, and had asked me to become Duchess early, but I...was not ready for it. I miss him with a soreness that is trying my soul; it is yet another reason I am so happy to hear that Kalas and Xelha are going to have children. I wonder sometimes if any of the rest of us shall. I wonder after it myself, but I am not sure how, or who. Perhaps Lyude may be able to offer some insight; or if not, can at least divert some funds. I have been convinced (if one may call it that, I said yes as soon as I was asked, even if it did take nearly three years for Kalas to follow it up with his suggestion) into becoming the new Quaestor of the Empire.

If I can play any role in promoting peace, I know I must.

We miss you dearly here, and hpoe that you are doing well, wherever you are. Come home soon, Mizuti.

 

Melodia


End file.
